Computer numerical control (CNC) machining is widely used in the production of a variety of manufactured components, including in the automotive industry. CNC machining centers experience changes in temperature during use, which may result in reduced machining accuracy due to the thermal expansion of various components within the machine. Temperature changes may be caused by a number of factors, including machine warm-up, heat generated by the machine components, and changes in ambient temperature. Thermal expansion may cause the relative position between the work piece and the tool to be off by as much as 70 μm in the actual position compared to the commanded position. For applications requiring highly controlled tolerances, such error due to thermal expansion may be unacceptable. To address this issue, CNC machine manufacturers have implemented several approaches to counter thermal growth. One approach is thermal compensation, which may include sensing the temperature of one or more components of the machine and applying pre-calibrated algorithms to adjust the commanded position of the work piece and/or tool to compensate for thermal expansion.